Monopod jibs (a monopole, pole, boom, stick, handle, or other device on which something can be attached at the end) are used with attachments that allow for the attachment of a pointer (e.g., laser pointer, camera, directional microphone, projector, light, etc.). An operator may then use the monopod jib with attached pointer to perform particular actions, for example, a monopod jib equipped with a camera may be used to capture certain shots that require the camera to be extended outward from a camera operator. Certain monopod jibs are equipped with a gimbal, i.e., an arrangement that acts to facilitate or control movement of the pointer mounted on the monopole jib. For example, a gimbal may be used to balance or counterbalance a pointer, buffering it from motion. Additionally, certain monopod jibs are provided with a multi-axis gimbal, which may be motorized, e.g., one or more motors may be provided to actively control movement of the gimbal components, and thus the pointer.